F.R.O.S.T
The FROST (a.k.a. the 'F'rozen 'R'esilient 'O'mnipowerful 'S'pecially-designed 'T'error) is a powerful blimp that appears as the boss of the mission Eternal Cryosleep. Phase One HP: 12000 Speed: 0.15 Appearance: A MOAB in the shape of a ZOMG with several frost cannons on the sides. Immune: Sharp things, things that MOABs are immune to Resistant: Ice 50% Weak: Fire 200%, Bombs 150%, things that MOABs are weak against Attacks Frost Clock (Passive): Every 10 seconds, the chambers move as if a round had gone by. Other per-round effects do not activate. Let's Slow Things Down: When this attack is used, the FROST slows to half speed, but every zone on the map is frozen. Speed effect lasts for 30 seconds, zone effect lasts for 15 seconds. Frost Bomb: Tosses a frost bomb at your most powerful tower. The bomb freezes them for 20 seconds and deals 15 damage. If the target is a Fire type tower, then it will stun them for 2 seconds and deal 20 damage. When the bomb explodes, it sends 8 ice shards across the map in every direction. These shards pierce infinite monkeys and deal 5 damage to any one it passes through. Any towers that die because of ice shards will release 8 more ice shards. Mini Ones: Summons 2 BFBs. Final Charge (Passive): Once the bloon reaches 1000 HP, it doubles the damage it takes from towers, doubles its speed, and begins throwing Frost Bombs every 10 seconds until it leaves the track or is defeated. Cryonic (Passive): When FROST is defeated, a wave of frost appears, stunning all towers for the length of the dialogue of phase 2 and dealing 4 damage to all towers on the map. Dialogue *A silhouette of a White Bloon appears in the middle of the screen.* ???: Foolish. You cannot stop your fate. You will be eliminated. ???: I did not want to come to this, but I am afraid I must. This world will bow to me as their king once I envelop it in eternal winter. (Any monkey who does fire damage): And how do you expect to do that? ???: Using this cryonic substance I have researched, I can freeze the entire world with one drop. However, I can only find it on the dead corpses of monkeys who died an icy fate. ???: I lured you all here with the promise of treasure, and it worked. I have no use for you anymore. Prepare to die. Phase 2 Note: This phase is a TIMED battle. The bloon just goes in circles around the screen, waiting for you to pop it, but you only have 4 minutes to do so! HP: 10000 Speed: 2 (It just wanders around the room) Appearance: A MOAB-sized White Bloon with ice orbs circling it. Immune: Sharp things, Ice Resistant: Anything but bombs/fire 50%, bombs 80% Attacks Cryo Clock (Passive): Like Freeze Clock, only every 8 seconds. Thr-ice Bomb: Fires 3 ice bombs with slightly increased damage. Cold War: Summons 800 Camgrow Whites with 200 HP at the beginning of the track. Flames Snuffed: Stuns all Fire towers for 8 seconds. Everfreeze: Like the final attack of Phase 1, but it only lasts for 5 seconds. Charging: FROST channels its energy. For 20 seconds, all areas are unfrozen! This is your time to strike! The End: On a random platform, EVERY TOWER SUDDENLY DIES. Requires Charging to be cast before this. Finality (Passive): At 1000 HP, FROST's attack speed and damage doubles. Ending Dialogue FROST: No...No! This isn't how he told me it would end... Random Monkey: He? *Insert explosion here* Trivia * This is my first bloon in...A long time. * This page was made by Judbud. * This Trivia entry is pointless. Category:Bloons Category:Bosses Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Elemental Bloons